poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini and the Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return
is another Weekenders crossover film planned by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot In the Land of Oz, the Emerald City's co-leaders the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and the Cowardly Lion discover that an evil Jester has stolen the broomstick of the late Wicked Witch of the West and taken control over the Flying Monkeys. With Oz's future at stake, the Scarecrow decides to use his invention called the Rainbow Mover to summon Dorothy Gale to save the kingdom again. The Jester's forces later invade the royal palace and capture the trio, taking them prisoner. In Kansas, Dorothy's farm is wrecked by another tornado leaving it in disrepair. A sleazy man claiming to be a government appraiserarrives and condemns the farmhouse, handing the Gales an eviction notice. Dorothy discovers people all across town have been handed the same notices and are moving on. Dorothy and Toto encounter a rainbow which abducts them, transporting them to Oz, but not to the Emerald City as intended. Dorothy meets Wiser, an overweight but intelligent owl who cannot fly, and they enter Candy Country, where everything is made out of confectionery including the people. They are promptly arrested by Marshal Mallow for breaking the "no eating anything made of candy rule" and taken before a court presided over by Judge Jawbreaker. When Judge Jawbreaker finds them guilty, the stenographer asks for their names to put on the death certificates. Upon realizing who Dorothy is, Judge Jawbreaker drops the charges of eating candy and releases her and Wiser. Mallow joins the group on their way to the Emerald City as a promise he made to find the missing General Candy Apple. Meanwhile, Glinda confronts the Jester in his castle, who has attached his sister's crystal ball to her broomstick, creating a magic staff which he has used to turn Oz's leaders (with General Candy Apple amongst them) into subservient marionettes. Glinda also falls victim to this as well. Dorothy's company enter the Dainty China Country and require permission from the vain China Princess to pass through her kingdom. With Mallow posing as a suitor, the group enter the China Princess' castle and see her brutally rejecting potential suitors but is enchanted by Mallow's singing. An earthquake caused by the Jester damages the land, prompting an angry China Princess to blame Dorothy for the Jester's torment but agrees to allow her group to pass through on the condition she accompanies them. Finding a bridge to the Emerald City destroyed, the group decide to construct a boat but the talking trees refuse to co-operate, save an aging tree named Tugg who is carved into a galleon. They sail into the Emerald City, finding it abandoned, only to be attacked by the Flying Monkeys. Dorothy's group escape into a cave system but tumble down a waterfall. The China Princess is shattered by the fall and presumed dead, prompting Dorothy to head for the Jester's palace alone. Mallow mourns the princess, and sings to her about his newfound love for her, discovering she is alive and fixes her. Wiser overcomes his fear of flying and goes off to aid Dorothy. Dorothy and Toto confront the Jester who plans to kill her, only for Toto to drop a curtain on his head, with the lead Flying Monkey named "You" stealing the Jester's staff to regrow its wings after the latter shrunk them. As the Jester gives chase, Dorothy reunites with her captured friends and they confront the Jester on the rooftop. In the ensuing fight for the staff, Dorothy falls off the roof but is caught by Wiser. The rest of Dorothy's friends arrive with Tugg built on wheels, engaging the Flying Monkeys in battle. The Jester tries to rid himself of Dorothy by summoning a tornado but Dorothy's own magic breaks the spell damaging Oz and freeing the marionettes. The Jester is nearly sucked into the tornado but is saved by Dorothy. However, when she casts the staff into the tornado, the Jester throws himself in after it and vanishes. Glinda appears and sends Dorothy and Toto home. Reuniting with Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, Dorothy rallies the townsfolk to stand up for their homes, discovering the appraiser is a conman, using multiple fake licenses to commit crimes. He is arrested, and Dorothy's farm is rebuilt. Trivia *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, The Never Land Pirates (Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully), Marina the Mermaid, Stormy, Pirate Princess, Captain Flynn, Queen Coralline, Princess Winger, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Emmet, Wildstyle, Batman, Vitruvius, Metalbeard, Benny, UniKitty, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Grojband (Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, Kin and Kon), Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Silver, Amy Rose, Blaze, Thomas, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Edward, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Mephiles, Sunset Shimmer, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Grizzle, Trina Riffin, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Percival McLeach, Grizzle, Dr. Drakken, and Shego guest stars in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films